The Internet, particularly WWW (World Wide Web) thereof, has known a rapid, spectacular development in recent years. WWW is used to provide a variety of multimedia services including voice, graphics, dynamic images, etc. in addition to a typical e-mail service. Accordingly, a substantial amount of data is accompanied with the multimedia services. As such, many network communication products of high performance are commercially available in which wireless communication products are the most interesting ones.
For designing and producing quality wireless communication products and ensuring that bandwidth occupied by such communication product is complied with the specifications, conventionally, an employee of a wireless communication product manufacturing company may measure spectrum of a wireless communication product to be finished and analyze the same, thereby ensuring that all products are defect free in order to comply with the specifications. For achieving this purpose, manufacturers of the art have to invest much money for establishing a spectrum test station having a dedicate spectrum analyzer in each assembly line. The spectrum analyzer is used to measure and analyze a wireless communication product to be finished.
In general, a spectrum analyzer for spectrum measurement may cost more than US$30,000. As such, the establishment of a number of spectrum test stations in several assembly lines may cost at least US$300,000. This inevitably will greatly increase the cost of the establishment of assembly lines. Hence, many not so rich enterprises are inhibited from investing the same for expansion. This has the drawback of delaying the normal delivery time if orders more than the normal production are received since all available assembly lines are full. Hence, a need for improvement exists.